docsfandomcom-20200214-history
Outline of Kansas history
The following is a topical outline of the history of the U.S. State of Kansas. History of Kansas, by period thumb|The location of the [[State of Kansas in the United States of America]] thumb|An enlargeable map of the [[State of Kansas]] thumb|An enlargeable map of the [[List of counties in Kansas|105 counties of the State of Kansas]] * Prehistory of Kansas * French colony of Louisiane, 1699-1764 ** Treaty of Fontainebleau of 1762 * Spanish (though predominantly Francophone) district of Alta Luisiana, 1764-1803 ** Third Treaty of San Ildefonso of 1800 * French district of Haute-Louisiane, 1803 ** Louisiana Purchase of 1803 * Unorganized U.S. territory created by the Louisiana Purchase, 1803-1804 ** Lewis and Clark Expedition, 1804-1806 * District of Louisiana, 1804-1805 * Territory of Louisiana, 1805-1812 ** Pike expedition, 1806-1807 * Territory of Missouri, 1812-1821 ** War of 1812, June 18, 1812 – March 23, 1815 *** Treaty of Ghent, December 24, 1814 ** Adams-Onís Treaty of 1819 * Unorganized Territory, 1821-1854 ** Santa Fe Trail, 1821-1880 ** Mexican-American War, April 25, 1846 – February 2, 1848 *** Treaty of Guadalupe Hidalgo, February 2, 1848 ** Treaty of Fort Laramie of 1851 * Territory of Kansas, 1854-1861 ** Kansas-Nebraska Act of 1854 ** History of slavery in Kansas ** Bleeding Kansas, 1854-1859 ** Pike's Peak Gold Rush, 1858-1861 ** Territory of Jefferson (extralegal), 1859-1861 ** Pony Express, 1860-1861 * State of Kansas becomes 34th State admitted to the United States of America on January 29, 1861 ** American Civil War, April 12, 1861 – May 13, 1865 *** Kansas in the American Civil War **** Price's Raid, September 27 – December 2, 1864 ** Comanche Campaign, 1868-1874 ** Spanish-American War, April 25 – August 12, 1898 ** World War I, June 28, 1914 – November 11, 1918 *** United States enters Great War on April 6, 1917 ** World War II, September 1, 1939 – September 2, 1945 *** United States enters Second World War on December 8, 1941 ** Cold War, March 5, 1946 – December 25, 1991 ** Korean War, June 25, 1950 – July 27, 1953 ** Dwight D. Eisenhower becomes 34th President of the United States on January 20, 1953 ** United States Supreme Court hands down decision in Brown v. Board of Education of Topeka on May 17, 1954 ** Vietnam War, September 26, 1959 – April 30, 1975 ** Persian Gulf War, August 2, 1990 – February 28, 1991 ** Attacks on the United States on September 11, 2001 ** Afghanistan War, since October 7, 2001 ** Iraq War, since March 20, 2003 ** Barack Obama becomes 44th President of the United States on January 20, 2009 History of Kansas, by region * By city ** History of Kansas City History of Kansas, by subject * History of education in Kansas * History of marriage in Kansas * History of slavery in Kansas * History of sports in Kansas ** History of the Kansas City Royals See also * United States of America ** State of Kansas *** Outline of Kansas * History of the United States ** History of Kansas * Category:History of Kansas ** commons:Category:History of Kansas Kansas Category:History of Kansas Category:Kansas-related lists